


Super saiyan 4 kakavege!

by Umbranemone



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa, kakavege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbranemone/pseuds/Umbranemone
Summary: My contribution to the DBZ yaoi Secret Santa sassafras~!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goko_yes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goko_yes/gifts).



> So my assignment was to fulfill a DBZ yaoi secret Santa wish to a super fellow kakavege shipper and I got the lovely goko_yes and I decided to do up their request for some super saiyan loving 4.0 (◕ᴗ◕✿)

merry christmas Goko_yes! and a happy new year~!


End file.
